An interesting Affair
by Cachaemic
Summary: Spike and angel are together but they have a falling out, who will they go to to take comfort in?
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own this. i would like to own Spike, but unfortunately he's Joss Whedon's. **

***Author's Note* this is my first fanfic and it's cool if you don't like it, but please review. it's kind of... interesting. **

As the team spoke, Spike could feel Angel's fingers brush against hid own. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he returned the contact. His mind drifted away from the conversation, and went to the room up stairs. If anyone of the team went in, they would assume there had been a fight. Spike smothered a laugh and sighed in appreciation. best _fight_ he'd ever had. he caught Angel's eye and knew he was thinking the same.

"That's all very interesting, pet, but I'm more of a, get down and dirty and nasty with the fighting, kind of vamp, myself. i'm getting a drink" Spike rose and smiled cheekily as he saw Angel's eyes following him.

"Aah, Spike? we don't actually have, erm, those sorts of drinks here. we ahh, don't think alcohol is suitable for the workplace" Fred stammered through her sentence.

Spike smirked at her. "i know I'm the manliest man you've seen, pet -" as he said this, his hands slid down his tight-fitting shirt to his belt "- but I'm a vampire, and i drink blood as well as alcohol" he smirked again and moved towards the fridge, not missing the lustful glint in Angel's eyes. Fred blushed and looked down at her papers, babbling about a large demon.

XxX

"Spike... i-" Angel didn't get to finish his sentence, he was cut off by his own gasp of pleasure as spike got to his knees. Another gasp almost took angel over the edge, but after a minute of close-eyed ecstasy, Angel remembered what he was going to say.

"Spike, Buffy called. I... she needs me. i need to see her" At the mention of Buffy, Spike raised his head, his mind cleared of all but anger. "what the bloody hell are you mentioning her for? could you have picked a worse time? oh, now look what you've done. it's gone all..." spike gestured down at himself. he wasn't happy. "fine, if you'd rather the bloody blonde bint, that's your problem, you can go to her. get out, you bloody great poof. Spike gritted his teeth at the irony of what he just said. in truth, he was slightly hurt. He knew Angel still loved her, but he couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy. _At least the ponce can't shag her, he'll be coming bak to me all vulnerable and sexy with hispuppy dog eyes and the little pout... hmmmm that pout..._

"umm, actually Spike... she's coming here, she's on her way" Angel looked up appologetically, in time to see spike get up angrily.

"alrigh', I've got other people to do. bye, peaches" spike stalked out of the room, taking pleasure in the startled look on Angel's face as he swept out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"So then, righ', the bloody ponce goes "Actually, Buffy's coming here" and i'm like "Well i'm not standing for that", and i walk out the door. I mean, you don't just say your ex is coming round right in the middle of that! He just has no respect. So i thought, well if she's there, I can stir up trouble in her town, so here I am" Spike looked at the small red-headed girl sitting on the stool next to him. While he had gotten a beer, the goody-goody had gotten apple juice. Sometimes the way she was so good disgusted him. He was determined to corrupt her.

"Well, i mean, maybe there's a demon or something causing trouble that they needed to talk about, there could be a fine and completely unromantic reason for them seeing each other" Willow looked at the bleach-blonde vampire beside her, noticing the way the dim light accented his outrageously gorgeous cheekbones. Hold on, did she seriously just think that? Looking again, Willow tried not to notice how blue his eyes were as they looked at her, or how perfectly structured his face was, or how good he could look with all his clothing strewn on the ground. Oh dear. Changing the subject in her mind, she focussed on how it sometimes felt like those eyes pierced into her soul.

"You can stop undressin' me now, love" Spike looked at Willow with a smirk toying on his lips, loving the way her pale skin blushed deeply red as she tried to deny the truth of his words.

"I wasn't i was just..." Willow's sentence never really reached an end, instead she looked at him some more, and before she knew what she was doing, one of her hands was grabbing at his hair, the other sliding over the smooth, rippling muscles of his back, and she was kissing him with a passion that she had never kissed anyone with before.

XxX

Willow woke up wrapped in sheets, and tried to remember the night before. _Skin, so cool, a lovely remedy to her own burning skin. An almost animalistic need for the blonde vampire who had always been so nice to her. Pleasure, flaring up through her body, erasing any other thought except that right then was the best night she'd had in a very long time. _Willow rolled over, surprised that Spike was still there. He didn't seem the type to stick around. She looked at him for a while, and his eyes fluttered open, revealing the glowing blue eyes she loved so much.

"Wow red, wouldn' 'ave expected somethin' like that from you" Spike grinned cheekily, and Willow couldn't resist grinning back.

"Well, i wouldn't have expected you to stick around, i mean, you don't really come across as that sort of... vampire" She looked at him thoughtfully, surprised when he returned the gaze.

"Well, surprisingly, I like you. And you're nice and warm, so there really wasn't much to make outside look appealing. Besides, it's still daylight." Spike smiled again, and moved closer.

Following his lead, Willow tentatively looked up at spike, wondering what would happen now. Spike looked down, kissed her softly and held her close, content to stay like that until the end of the day. When Angel heard about this, he'd be furious. The thought made Spike grin in satisfaction, and he promptly fell asleep, dreaming of Angel's fury and passion.


End file.
